


A Soldier's Birthday

by XxGh0stCatxXs Original Works (XxGh0stCatxX)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, Happy Birthday Dylan, TECHNICALLY UNDERAGE DRINKING but meh, birthday fic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxXs%20Original%20Works
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The attack was over in seconds. The soldier sat heavily, breathing quick as he surveyed the battlefield. What a way to spend my birthday, he thought absently.</p><p>((I wrote this for my friend Dylan's birthday happy birthday friend I will give you the card tomorrow))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier's Birthday

The attack was over in seconds. The soldier sat heavily, breathing quick as he surveyed the battlefield.  _ What a way to spend my birthday,  _ he thought absently. He saw a few of his own army mulling around, checking for their deceased. He wondered what he would do once he returned to camp. Would anyone have remembered his birthday? Probably not. A female soldier came running up. “Heya Dylan! Have any plans for tonight?”

 

“Huh? Uh, no. I was just planning on staying in my tent.”

 

“Really? That’s no fun!” She almost appeared to be pouting.

 

“Well Sage we’re not here to have fun,” he reminded her. She  _ hmph- _ ed at him.

 

“Anyways, Maddie and I were thinkin’ ‘bout goin’ out and celebratin’ another win, if you wanted to come,” she spoke quickly, chopping off her words as she went.

 

“Nah. Just, be back before sunset, alright?”

 

A few hours later and he was sitting on a log watching the sun sink below the horizon. He heard another person approaching and turned to see a drunk Sage stumbling up the hill toward him.

 

“H-heya Dyl*hic* Dyl’n,” she slurred sitting next to him.

 

“Hello, Sage,” he said in an amused tone. He wondered how many people she had flirted with while like this.

 

“I got y-you a pres*hic* present! ‘Cos it’s yer birthday an’ all,” she giggled her way through the sentence, dropping a small box on his lap. He opened it to find an silver chain with an attached ring. “Happy birthday…” she mumbled as she dozed off.

 

He sat in silence for a while, watching the last of the sun sink below the horizon in a brilliant display of red, gold, and orange. “Thanks.”


End file.
